Episode 127
Episode 127 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Vadim Newquist made a debut appearance in this episode. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Someone else besides Creationist Cat mentioned the existence of the DP WIKI! Commence the celebratory orgy! Prev: Episode 126 Next: Episode 128 Highlights * The Cat Bitch named Vadim Newquist making a guest appearance!!! * Vadim endorses the DP Wiki - 0:52:19 * The DP briefly talk about TJFucksThings - 1:59:36 Videos Played # Atheism-Is-Unstoppable: The Amazing Atheist Called Me A Racist # Creationist Cat: DOC DROPPED!!! # Caiden Cowger: I am ashamed of my country. # 8th Grade Atheist asks Creationist about Evolution # Indiana woman's unhinged rant about gay marriage. # 05/03/14: Video from 04/26/14: Man who sat behind me at food court to harass me # 05/03/14: Video from 04/26/14: Security guard at food court # Joshua Feuerstein: IMPORTANT MESSAGE: CHRISTIANS Uniting to Overthrow Supreme Court And take AMERICA back!! # Joshua Feuerstein Exposed!!! # Gail Chord Schuler: Antichrist Zack Knight Must Choose Satan or Rule 13 - GAIL'S NEXT BOOK # Joseph8276: You girls don't need bad boys and don't need "The D". # Wretched: Why an elderly woman would not help another woman stop porn on a plane. # Evan Lefavor: Human Cloning Should Be Legal - Never Lose a Loved One To Death Again Start of The Show The episode had a terrible start, as Ben botched the shit out of the intro. Scotty discussed his sexual fantasies regarding his dream man, the banana bitch. The Drunken Peasants then got the cat bitch Vadim Newquist to discuss the angry kangaroo and how he mistook Vadim for Creationist Cat. Then, Vadim and the peasants reviewed Atheism-Is-Unstoppable's mentally deficient response to the DP's original coverage of him. The kangaroo declares that TJ has white-guilt. He made some statements that supposedly prove that blacks are inherently dumber and more violent and how he's totally not racist. Next, Creationist Cat launches a counterattack against AIU after he doc dropped CC. CC initiated his counterattack after burning and wrecking the Atheist Roo's furry ass on Twitter. Roo doc dropped him because of an overload of butthurt. CC's responce unleashed further pwnage upon Roo for the doc drop and his idiotic, bigoted drivel. Vadim also shouted out the DP Wiki so the admins could get their egos' stroked. Middle of The Show After finishing CC's utter decimation of Devon Tracey, the Peasants decided to rape all of humanity by opening the live YouTube chat. Then, Caiden Cowger began ranting about the supreme court legalizing the buttsex and gay marriage and how it ruined the constitution and America. After that, they watched a video about an 8th grade atheist annihilating a stupid adult creationist. Afterwards they played a video of some old creationist bat mourning the loss of her right to oppress faggots. She was incoherent and went all over the place with argumentation predicated upon emotional and irrationality. Next, some bitch claims to be stalked only because someone coughed. Then, Josh Fuckstain started telling Christians to take America back. It was particularly obnoxious to watch because Josh decided to put up some retarded Terminator filter on his screen. They then watched a video where someone exposes Josh Fuckstain as a fake Christian because he didn't say the blessing at a waffle house. Then, Gail Chord Schuler talking about her new book about the Antichrist. Part way through this segment, Vadim pussied out because "he's too tired". The Peasants kicked him out before he could get belligerent. End of The Show The Drunken Peasants looked up at the glory of The Beast. Joseph opened with a retarded obituary to The Ultimate Warrior. He proceeded regurgitate some dumbass analogy that one of his worthless friends made about black holes and women falling in love with assholes. After he blathered his obese gob off for a couple more minutes, the Peasants got bored and shilled their shirts. They also extorted likes from the audience by using Scoopler's powers of persuasion he gained from years of Nazi rallies. Subsequently, another episode of the ever so aptly titled Wretched starring Bill Nye's evil retarded twin brother was watched by the DP. Todd Friel decided to address pornography, feminism, and atheism, his point was that, why shouldn't all these cliques be total hive minds like Conservatives? His answer was that they're all in "The Sin Club", as if it's totally a real clique/club. He then revealed that all of these truly worship Satan. Then, Evan Lefavor reveals that he is determined to advocate for the human right to have yourself cloned. After discussing the botched version of human cloning ethics Evan was attempting to give, the Peasants fucked off and died at last, ending the cancerous tumor forever. Quotes * ''"I just want my money to go to racism." - Vadim Newquist * "I like punching women." - Vadim Newquist * "ALLAH!!!" - TJ as a Islamic jihadist. * "Ben is dead." - Scotty reminds people of a particular movie. * "Some Jesuit is making some noise at there." - Gail Chord Schuler * “''In all fairness, I did stop following Neil deGrasse Tyson because he said there is no actual dark side of the moon and no one fucking contradicts Pink Floyd''” - TJ Kirk Trivia * While Scotty is the Egg Bitch, TJ is the Banana Bitch. The Banana Bitch is also known as TJ Bananaseed. This alter ego is an obese man clothed in banana peels who frolics about the land planting banana seeds, hoping they should one day become banana trees and bear fruit, so that he may sodomize himself with it. * Creationist Cat couldn't come on the show as he was at a Meet-and-Greet at the Westboro Baptist Church.' * Vadim Newquist punches people if they insult Creationist Cat. * Creationist Cat has 19,000 lives. He reincarnates with these. * TJ hates Gmail as it has a No Cats policy. * GirlDoesRant was mentioned by Creationist Cat * Joshua Feuerstein is apparently making a children's book by the name of "Feuerstein Bears. * The Catholic version of ''New Kids on the Block is Nude Kids on your Cock * Everyone on the DP Wiki is part of The Sin Club, which hails Satan! We should get special jackets. * TJ gained a little respect for feminists after learning, because to Wretched, they hail Satan. * God's gift to the world is confusion, according to Wretched. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests